If your not the one
by AnimeDreamers45
Summary: This takes place during their 6th year. IT is a song fic for my good freind Syndey. I do not own the charecters nor did I write the song. But Iwish I did


Ron looked out the window, he was lost it his thoughts. He didn't like thinking but he just couldn't get her off his mind. Why did she run away? Was it really that bad of a thing to tell her how he felt?

Hermione ran into her room and locked the door. She tried to wipe her tears away but they kept falling. Why was she so scared by what Ron said? She felt the same way, why couldn't she tell him? _"I'm such an idiot! Why did I run? He probably thinks I don't feel that way at all now!' _Hermione scolded her self

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

'_Why did I have to scare her off like that? I couldn't have just said I like you I had to go and say I loved her! She probably thinks I'm a freak now.'_Ron said as he shook his head. Harry walked in and saw Ron was upset.

"You ok?" Harry asked

"No, I totally just blew my chances with her." Ron said angrily

"Hermione?" Harry asked slightly confused

"I told her I loved her and she looked at me like I had called her something horrible and ran away." Ron explained

Harry sat down across from Ron and gave him a sympathetic look. He knew how much Ron cared for her. Although Ron never said it directly it was obvious.

Hermione sat on her bed crying she didn't get it! Ron told her what she wanted to hear and she blew it and ran away from him. _' I love you Ron, I didn't mean to run away. I'm not scared of you, I'm scared of losing you' .'_Hermione said to herself

_I'll never know what the future brings_

_But I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

"I'm going for a walk." Ron said as he left.

He walked out to the steps of Hogwarts. He felt relaxed and at peace when he was there.

Hermione wiped away her tears and went downstairs to see Ron. She looked around and all she saw was Harry.

"Where is Ron?" Hermione asked in the best voice she could manage

"He went for a walk, I heard you ran after he told you how he felt." Harry said

"I don't know why I did it Harry. My heart just stopped and I wanted to fling my self at him and I couldn't." Hermione said quietly

"Are you ok? You look like you were crying." Harry said see the stains on her face

"I don't cry I have to go find Ron" Hermione said walking out of the room

She walked around for what seemed like forever before she saw him sitting on the steps.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

She took a deep breath and walked over to him. She sat next to him on the steps and felt like pouring her heart out to him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Ron said quietly

"Ron you didn't upset me." Hermione said trying to keep calm

"Then why did you run away from me?" Ron asked looking at her

"I don't know. I was surprised." Hermione said looking down at her feet

"I've thought about how this for a long time Hermione. I've lost sleep because I love you and I don't want to lose you to someone else." Ron said

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

Hermione felt her face going hot again she commanded her body to stay. She wasn't going to run away this time.

"Ron, I.." Hermione started

'_SAY IT!'_ She screamed mentally

"Ron I ran away because I love you too. I'm scared though, what if something happens and we can't be friends anymore or what if I lose you?" Hermione said as tears threatened to fall

Ron looked at her and saw her hands shaking. He put his hand on hers and looked at her.

"Hermione, what if we love each other forever, What if we stay together? I would never do anything to hurt you." Said Ron

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

"What if were not together though?" Hermione asked

"What if we don't worry about the what ifs and you and me are happy?." Ron asked turning his body towards hers.

"Don't you have to go home for Christmas today?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, but you could come with me. You said you weren't going home." Ron said

"My mother wrote me, I'm going home tonight but only till tomorrow then I have to come back here cause there leaving to go some where." Hermione said

"Come stay with me then, Mum and dad love it when you come and you and Ginny are friends. We could be together." Ron said

"Do you think your parents would mind?" Hermione asked

"No, like I said they love it when you come." Ron said smiling

"Then I guess I'll come." She said smiling back at Ron

Ron leaned on the wall and patted his hand on his leg motioning for her to sit with him. She moved over in-between his legs. He put his arms around her, it was cold out and the last thing he wanted was for her to get sick.

"Ron, I love you." Hermione said closing her eyes and leaning into him

"I love you too Hermione." He replied kissing her forehead

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

"We should go inside, we can sit by the fire." Hermione suggested

"Sounds good to me." Ron said as they stood up

They walked up into the living room and lay on the couch. Hermione stared into the fire and relaxed even more. Lying in his arms, this is where she belonged and it was all clear now.

"I don't want you to leave." Hermione said quietly

"I don't want to either, but it's only for a little bit." Ron said as he fiddled with her hair.

"Can we stay like this?" Hermione asked

"Forever." Ron said

"I have to leave soon. I'm not ready to leave at all! My clothes and books aren't packed!" Hermione said realizing she only had a short time to pack

"Won't be hard to take the library with you?" Ron asked smiling

"Ha ha very funny." Hermione said trying not to smile

"I can help you pack." Ron said

"Are you packed?" She asked

"Yeah, I have everything I need." Ron said

"Ok, let's go get it done." Hermione said standing up.

They went to her room and it took them awhile to get all her books packed. But after an hour she was ready to leave. They said goodbye to Harry since his train wasn't leaving till later and hopped on to their train.

Hermione's stop was first. Ron kissed her goodbye and promised his parents would be ok with her coming to stay.

'_I miss her already…Thank god I'll see her tomorrow.'_ Ron thought to him self

'_I'm so glad he told me he loved me, I miss him." _Hermione sighed

'

_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

'_Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_You know my heart is by your side_

WEALEYS

Ron was in his room waiting for dinner to be ready. He couldn't wait till tomorrow. His mother called down for dinner and he went down to the smell of something wonderful.

He sat down and after answering all his mothers' questions he brought up Hermione.

"Mom, can Hermione come and stay with us?" Ron asked

"Well of coarse dear! When will she be coming?" Asked his Mother

"Tomorrow, she is with her parents tonight and tomorrow they are leaving to go somewhere." Ron said

"That's wonderful! I haven't seen her in awhile." Mrs. Weasley said

Ron finished up his dinner and went to his room. It was late and he was tired, all he really wanted was Hermione to be with him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING

Hermione arrived semi early the next morning. Mrs. Weasley insisted Hermione eat some breakfast. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione talked about school and Hermione told her about Ron and hers relationship. Needless to say Mrs. Weasley wasn't surprised.

Hermione walked up to Ron's room. He was still sleeping. She sat beside his bed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning." She said as he opened his eyes

"Whoa, when did you get here?" Ron asked sitting up

"About an hour ago." Hermione replied

"Oh, what did you do for an hour?" HE asked

"I talked to your mom and had some breakfast." Hermione said giggling

"I missed you." Ron said sweetly

"I missed you too." Hermione said

Ron hugged her and kissed her on the lips.

"You want to lay down?" He asked

"Sure." She said as she snuggled under the blanket with him

_don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?_


End file.
